Une partie de sexe malsaine
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: "Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire deux victimes à la suite… Mais je ne vais certainement pas refuser votre corps si délicieusement offert, monsieur Kanda Yuu."


_**Une partie de sexe malsaine**_

Tu allumes une cigarette à l'aide de ton briquet que ton ex t'a offert il y a quelques temps déjà. Tu ne l'aimais pas, elle était juste un bon coup à tirer et qu'elle était agaçante à toujours pleurer ou à s'accrocher à toi. Bref, tu avais largué cette Miranda Lotto comme une vieille chaussette et tu ne t'en plaignais pas. Elle ne te manquait pas et tu avais retrouvé le calme que tu appréciais tant. Qu'elle ne se plaigne pas, votre relation avait duré deux semaines. Tu n'aimais pas quand c'était trop long, tu ne préférais que les coups d'un soir. Tu expires de la fumée alors que tu regardes l'église désaffectée en face de toi. Il faisait nuit noire et tu n'y voyais presque rien. Le patron avait intérêt à te donner une prime pour te faire travailler de nuit où tu y remédierais à coup de lampe torche.

Tu ne te séparais jamais de la tienne. Va savoir pourquoi, tu y tenais. Elle n'avait pourtant pas grande importance car elle venait d'un bric-à-brac miteux et louche. Il n'empêchait que cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était en ta possession et jamais elle n'avait faillit à la tâche de t'éclairer le chemin ou d'assommer ton agaçant entourage. Tu tires une nouvelle bouffée sur ta clope et tu te souviens du travail que l'on vient de te donner à la dernière minute. Il y avait eu des cadavres, beaucoup de trop de cadavre pour que cela soit un meurtre en série, pour que cela paraisse normal. Tous avaient les mêmes blessures, les mêmes symptômes. Deux petits trous au niveau de la carotide, une expression de béatitude inscrit sur le visage et le corps maculé de sperme leur appartenant. Il n'y avait jamais de trace du meurtrier. C'était bizarre, c'était louche, c'était le genre de travail que l'on te donnait parce qu'ils savaient que tu étais le seul à ne jamais abandonner. Une petite voix dans ta tête te dit également que cela était aussi parce que tes collègues, ne t'appréciant pas du tout, espéraient que l'agresseur te trouve avant toi et te tues comme les autres, dans une partie de sexe malsaine.

Ignorant la petite voix qui te soufflait narquoisement qu'une partie de sexe malsaine ne te dérangerait pas, tu pousses une lourde porte grinçante afin de pénétrer dans la maison du Seigneur. Aucune lumière était présente, bien évidemment. Mais ta fidèle lampe torche serait toujours là pour y remédier. Tu éclaires ton chemin, remarquant que la poussière n'a jamais été dérangé et que les toiles d'araignées semblent avoir prit possession des lieux. Aucun bruit, à croire qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les dires d'une vieille femme qui était venu te voir au commissariat de police pour t'informer que de la lumière éclairait anormalement l'intérieur de l'église abandonnée.

_- Tch… Des racontars de bonnes femmes…_

Tu continues néanmoins d'avancer allant jusqu'à l'autel et là, tu vois. Tu vois qu'il n'y a aucune poussière, seulement quelques gouttes de sang. Tu te penches un peu plus sur la crédence afin de mieux voir, te concentrant sur ces uniques gouttes de sang. Un bruit lourd manque soudainement de te faire sursauter, mais peu de chose n'arrive à te surprendre. C'est pourquoi tu te retournes calmement, braquant ta lampe torche devant toi, pour comprendre ce bruit. Tu fronces tes sourcils, des cendres de ta cigarette chutant sur le sol, tu vois un corps d'homme allongé en face de toi. Tes talons claquent en un son sinistre alors que tu t'avances vers l'être par terre. Tu t'accroupis. Doucement, tu regardes. Tu remarques les deux petits trous situés au niveau de la carotide, les vêtements débraillés, mais nulle trace de béatitude sur le visage et de sperme sur le corps. Tu appliques deux doigts sur le cou de l'homme, tu sens un pouls. L'homme est vivant. Tu soupires, peut-être que celui-ci sera à même de t'aider. Tu déchantes bien vite lorsque tu sens une main empoigner la manche de ton long manteau et que tu distingues sur le visage de l'homme un air de folie qui serait prêt à t'inquiéter. Il a le souffle lourd, de la bave coulant de ses lèvres le long de son menton, tu te retiens de grimacer de dégoût.

_- Il-il a dit que si vous veniez, il… il me ferait jouir…_

Tu ne peux empêcher tes lèvres se pincer. Cela ne te plaît pas beaucoup et tes doigts se resserrent sur ta précieuse lampe torche, prêt à te défendre. Une seconde main s'agrippe à ta cheville et tu n'hésites pas une seule seconde de plus. Avec ta lampe électrique, tu frappes l'homme allongé jusqu'à ce qu'il te lâche. Il est hors de question que tu te laisses faire. Tu es détective qui bosse quelques fois pour la police quand le poisson est trop gros pour être attrapé en un temps record, pas un gars armé jusqu'aux dents qui tire sur tout ce qui bouge. Enfin presque, tu es un peu violent par moment, mais tu t'en fiches, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de chipoter pour si peu. Tu sens qu'il desserre sa prise et tu n'attends pas plus. Tu te relève et cours vers la sortie. Tu ne veux certainement pas être le prochain en-cas du tueur pervers. Avec horreur, tu aperçois la lourde porte en bois que tu avais entre-ouverte se refermer dans un grincement sinistre qui te fait mal aux tympans. Un grincement à réveiller les morts.

Tu entends des petits bruits stridents alors que tu tambourines la porte, tentant vainement de la rouvrir. Avec ta lampe torche, tu illumines le plafond et tu vois un nombre incalculable de chauve-souris. Celles-ci, apeurées, se détachent de la voûte et volent un peu partout dans l'église avant de fuir vers un vitrail brisé donnant sur un ciel noir sans nuage, sans lune et sans étoile. _**Une nuit de merde**_, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser. Tu diriges soudainement ta lampe vers l'autel, cherchant l'homme fou qui avait tenté de te retenir, mais tu ne le vois pas. Il a disparu tu ne sais où. Et tu pestes, car tu détestes combattre des ennemis invisibles. Ton dos veut se plaquer contre la lourde porte de bois, mais c'est contre quelque chose d'autre que tu te colles. Et tu n'as pas le temps de réagir qu'une main serre ton poignet au point de te faire vraiment, au point de desserrer ta prise sur ta lampe torche qui choit sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Tu sens cette dite main enserre ensuite ta taille pour mieux coller ton corps raidit par l'appréhension contre l'être étranger, puis tu discernes une seconde main se poser sur tes yeux. _**Une main froide comme la mort**_, penses-tu alors que tu perds connaissance sans en comprendre la raison.

Tu ouvres enfin les yeux alors qu'un sournois mal de tête commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as mal partout. A croire que tu as dormi dans une position des plus inconfortables. Tu veux passer une main sur ton visage, mais quelque chose empêche tes poignets de bouger. Tes paupières s'ouvrent d'un coup. Tu prends conscience du lieu où tu trouves et de ta position actuelle. Tu es dans une pièce étrange, sombre poussiéreuse. Tu distingues un lit, cela devait servir de chambre pour les pasteurs qui dormaient dans l'église, sûrement. Toi, tu es assit sur une chaise en bois inconfortable, tes poignets sont liés derrière ton dos et impossible de les bouger. Tes chevilles sont attachées aux pieds de la chaise. Tu découvres avec horreur que tu es nu. Tu es seulement recouvert de ton long manteau noir qui pourrait tomber à tout moment. Celui-ci est ouvert, il ne fait que dissimuler tes bras, tes épaules et ton dos. Ta longue chevelure a changé de coiffure. D'attaché en queue de cheval, elle se retrouve en natte. Tu déteste ça.

Un râle attire ton attention et malgré la pénombre tu reconnais l'homme atteint de folie à quatre pattes sur le sol en train d'ahaner, la bave aux lèvres. Il est nu, une expression d'extase sur son visage. Tu finis par comprendre avec dégoût qu'il est en train de se faire prendre par une autre personne, ton agresseur. Tu vois une main se glisser entre les jambes de l'homme dans le but de pomper son sexe dans un rythme horriblement lent, de quoi le rendre encore plus fou. L'homme cri qu'il ne va pas tenir plus longtemps, qu'il va jouir. La main se met subitement à masturber le sexe avec violence. L'homme vient dans un râle extatique alors que des dents pointues se fondent sur sa carotide afin d'en récupérer le liquide vital. Tu plisses les yeux pour remarquer que le tueur pervers à une chevelure mi-longue et blanche. Tu vois l'homme emprunter une expression de béatitude alors qu'il s'affale sur le sol, inerte. Tu devines qu'il est mort, car tu viens de tout comprendre.

Tu regardes l'être encore debout s'approcher de toi. Il est nu. Son visage est près du tien et tu peux enfin voir à quoi il ressemble. Certes, sa tignasse est blanche, mais il a l'air, beaucoup plus jeune que toi. Sa peau diaphane laisse entrapercevoir quelques veines par-ci, par-là. Ses yeux gris te regardent avec amusement. Sa main froide caresse ta joue avec douceur. Tu te débats, il est hors de question que tu te laisse faire. Lentement, silencieusement, il se glisse derrière toi et fait choir ton manteau au sol, plus rien ne te dissimule derrière ces yeux inquisiteurs. Tu sens une bouche mordiller le lobe de ton oreille, tu sers les dents. Un souffle froid dans ton oreille, tu n'arrives pas à retenir un frisson qui parcourt tout ton corps. Tu l'entends chuchoter :

_- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire deux victimes à la suite…_

Tu as envie de répliquer qu'il te laisse partir, qu'il te laisse tranquille et qu'il ne revienne plus jamais, mais tu sais qu'il n'a pas finit sa phrase. Tu n'as pas envie de la connaître, car tu le sais déjà.

_- … Mais je ne vais certainement pas refuser votre corps si délicieusement offert, monsieur Kanda Yuu._

Tu sens deux mains se balader sur ton torse, glissant de plus en plus bas. Tu fermes obstinément la bouche, tu ne veux rien laisser sortir. Tu sens des doigts glacés caresser l'intérieur de tes cuisses, tu ne peux t'empêcher de frémir. Tu sursautes alors que tu sens ton pénis prit dans un étau de chair qui t'effleure, t'envoyant des ondes chaudes à travers ton corps. Tu tentes de retenir un soupir appréciateur, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas prit ton pied avec quelqu'un. Mais tu laisses échapper par inadvertance un petit son surprit alors qu'une langue chaude lèche ta nuque avec délectation. La main sur ta cuisse se retire pour se poser sur ton visage et te forcer à tourner ta tête sur le côté. Alors que tu veux protester ton désaccord la langue se glisse dans ta bouche, visitant ta cavité buccale, entraînant sa jumelle dans un ballet qui te laisse pantois, à bout de souffle. Jamais on ne t'avait embrassé comme cela. Jamais on ne t'avait donné un baiser qui te faisait perdre la tête, qui te ferait en réclamer un autre, et un autre, et un autre… L'inconnu cesse le baiser pour que tu puisses respirer alors que tu tires ton cou pour qu'il recommence, pour qu'il t'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Tu n'étais franchement pas contre une partie de sexe malsaine, surtout si l'on pouvait te faire perdre la tête dans la luxure comme lui, il le faisait.

Tu entends un petit rire frais caresser ton visage alors qu'il s'est mit en face de toi et qu'il consent à te faire perdre à nouveau la tête. La seconde main à lâcher ta virilité qui est maintenant mi-érigé, quémandeuse de plus d'attention. Tu ne sens pas les liens qui se desserrent de tes chevilles, ni que celles-ci sont portés sur ses épaules. Tu constates juste avec regret qu'il a une nouvelle fois cassé le baiser, alors que tu grognes de protestation. Tu as finit par devenir accro à ses baisers. Mais il te rassure bien vite alors qu'il mordille tes tétons, t'envoyant des décharges de chaleur dans tout le corps. Tu ne te retiens plus de gémir. Il finit par les délaisser, promenant sa langue sur ton torse, suçant ton nombril pour migrer un peu plus vers le Sud. Il créer des arabesques brûlant sur ta peau. Tu aimes ça. Tu frisonnes quand tu le vois humer ton odeur dans ta toison juste au-dessus de ton sexe. Tu attends avec anticipation ce qu'il va se passer. Il te regarde, définitivement amusé. Tu gémis d'impatience. Il souffle sur ton phallus qui frémit :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?_

Tu n'as pas confiance en tes cordes vocales alors tu tentes de lui faire comprendre ce que tu désires en donner un coup de bassin en l'air. Tu veux qu'il te suce comme lui seul est capable de le faire. Il le comprend, il sourit effrontément et tu découvres deux canines plus longues que la normale, te faisant frissonner. Tu le savais, tu l'avais comprit. Cet être n'était autre qu'un vampire. Mais tu t'en fous. Au moins lui, il s'y connaissait en matière de débauche et de luxure. Et tu aimes ça. Il rit.

_- Dit-moi… Ma bouche ou mes mains ?_

Tu n'hésites pas une seule seconde, tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu réponds dans un souffle rauque :

_- Ta bouche…_

Sa langue lèche sa lèvre supérieure, son regard se fait gourmand. A croire que tu as donné la bonne réponse. Tu le vois se pencher sur ton sexe à présent érigé et tu sens un souffle froid sur ton gland. Tu soupires, tu veux plus. Absolument plus. Il rit de ton impatience, mais tu t'en fous. Tu sens une bouche embrasser ton gland alors qu'une main taquine tes testicules. Tu gémis doucement. Tu sens ton gland se faire suçoter et tu aimes ça. Une langue humidifie ton sexe alors qu'une main te force à rester immobile. Tu as du mal, tu te perds chaque fois un peu plus. Une bouche s'empare de l'un de tes testicules et l'aspire. Tu cris, jamais on ne t'avais fait ça. Il te fait languir, mais tu n'en as cure. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, tu n'as rien vu venir. Tu hurles ton plaisir, il t'a prit soudainement en bouche, ne cache ses bruits de succions alors qu'il emprunte un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient. Ton corps s'arque, tu ne sens plus cette chaise inconfortable, ni la douleur à tes poignets alors que tu tires sur les liens. Tu veux caresser ses cheveux, sentir sa peau, lui rendre les sensations qu'il te donne, cartographier son corps.

Tes yeux papillonnent quand tu sens trois doigts pénétrer ta bouche. Tu le regardes avec incompréhension. Lui, il te regarde avec malice. Tu comprends enfin. Mais tu refuses, tu ne veux pas de préparation. Il s'écarte de ton sexe et tu es à la limite de le supplier pour qu'il revienne. Une larme coule de ton œil. Il l'essuie avec sa langue alors que tu tires sur les cordes douloureuses. Tu veux absolument le sentir, le toucher. Il le comprend, il t'embrasse de ces baisers que tu aimes tant. Il défait tes liens et tu passes tes bras autour de sa nuque. Il est froid, mais tu t'en fous. Tu réponds avec ferveur à son baiser jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus de souffle. Tes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui, plaquant sa virilité durcie contre la tienne. Vous gémissez dans ta bouche et cette sensation est exquise. Tu veux plus, tu veux que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un. Il souffle, mutin :

_- Il faut que je te prépare…_

_- J'en ai rien à foutre… Prend-moi maintenant si tu ne veux pas passer un sale quart d'heure._

Il rigole de ton impatience, de ta voix rendue rauque par ton état d'excitation, par ta menace inutile. Il ne peut plus attendre, lui non plus. Ton corps est bien trop désirable et trop emplie de débauche et de luxure pour qu'il résiste plus longtemps. Il veut te faire tomber à quatre pattes, la position la moins douloureuse, mais tu refuses. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ton compte le faire avec lui. C'est à son tour de te regarder avec incompréhension alors que tu lui esquisse un petit sourire et lèche sa lèvre supérieure. Tu te lèves sur tes jambes flageolantes, il te soutient en t'enserrant la taille. Tu le forces à se retourner et à se diriger vers le lit miteux, il se laisse faire. Il pense avoir comprit. Tu le pousses sur le lit et tu ne le lui laisses pas le temps de se redresser en te mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Certes, ce sera lui qui te pénétrera, mais tu veux mener la danse comme tu le souhaite. Il sourit, il a comprit et cela lui plaît. Il tire sur le lien qui attache tes cheveux qui se défont. Il se lèche ses lèvres, la vision qu'il a devant lui semble lui plaire. Tu te penches pour susurrer à son oreille :

_- Suis-je désirable… ?_

_- Plus que tu ne le crois…_

Tu es satisfait de sa réponse, mais tu veux passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tu guides son sexe à ton entrée encore inviolée. Il t'aide, plus habitué et plus expérimenté que toi. Tu en ressens une certaine jalousie d'ailleurs. Mais là, tu sers les dents et tu te forces à te détendre. C'est douloureux, très douloureux. Tu ne sais plus si tu aurais du accepter la préparation ou non. Lui, il t'aide à décontracter tes muscles en te masturbant doucement. Tu lui lances un regard de remerciement alors qu'il te sourit en montrant ses longues canines. Tu frisonnes, tu aurais presque envie qu'il te morde. Tu oublies peu à peu la douleur alors qu'il s'enfonce lentement jusqu'à la garde en toi. Sa main t'aide, sa patience aussi. Il reste immobile alors que tu tenter de refluer la douleur et que tu t'habitues à ce corps étranger en toi. Tu poses tes mains sur ses pectoraux alors qu'il pose les siennes sur tes hanches, prêt à t'aider. Tu enclenches un mouvement de bassin auquel il y répond doucement. Au fil des coups de reins, la douleur disparaît pour laisser place à une sensation que te plaît plus. Tu veux aller plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément. Tu veux qu'il te fasse voir des étoiles, qu'il te fasse oublier jusqu'à ton identité, qu'il te fasse crier et que tu n'ais conscience que de lui.

Il semble l'avoir comprit et vous fait changer de position d'un mouvement de bassin. Tu es allongé sur le dos. Lui, il est sur toi, en toi. Il pose tes chevilles sur ses épaules et donnent les coups de reins puissants que tu désirais tant, touchant à chaque fois ta prostate. Tu cris, tu aimes ça. Tes mains s'agrippent à ses épaules, plantant tes ongles. Alors que tu réponds à ses coups de bassin, tu sens un souffle sur ton visage. Tu rouvres tes yeux alors que tu ne te souviens pas les avoir fermés. Tu le regardes alors que tu n'arrives pas à retenir tes gémissements. Tu poses tes lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant un baiser. Il rit, il accepte volontiers. Tu sens une main caresser durement ton sexe, tu hurles dans sa bouche. Tu ne sens plus le lit sous toi. Tu n'as seulement conscience de lui sur toi, en toi et de cette main qui te fait monter au septième ciel. Tu ne vas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Tu veux le lui dire. Il le comprend, il se sépare de ta bouche et souffle à ton oreille :

_- Je veux te voir jouir…_

_- Viens en moi…_

Tu as l'impression que cette simple phrase a réussit à l'exciter d'avantage. Ses coups de butoir se font plus brutaux, plus sauvage. Ta tête te tourne, tu vas bientôt jouir. D'ailleurs, il ne te faut pas plus d'un dernier coup de rein pour que tu viennes dans sa main en arquant tout ton corps, hurlant. Tu le sens se jeter sur ta carotide et y enfoncer ses canines. Tu l'entoures de tes bras. La sensation de ses crocs plantés dans ton cou, du sexe te martelant encore ta prostate et du sang se retirant doucement de tes veines, te fait jouir une seconde fois alors qu'il éjacule également dans ton corps, conformément à ta demande. Tu le mords au cou pour ne pas hurler une seconde fois, tu as mal aux cordes vocales. Tu t'affaisses doucement, tentant de reprendre ta respiration et de calmer les battements de ton cœur. Il suce toujours ton sang, mais que cela ne tienne, tu ne veux pas le lâcher. Et quitte à mourir, au moins tu mourras dans une partie de sexe malsaine inoubliable. Tu es épuisé, tu le sens. Tu perds connaissance.

Le bruit d'une personne semblant pleurer te réveille. Cela t'agace, tu veux dormir, bordel. Tu grognes et tu te forces à te réveiller. Tu es de mauvaise humeur et tu as mal à un endroit bien précis. Tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as fait hier soir et tu regrettes franchement de ne pas avoir accepté la préparation. Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois à la prochaine partie de sexe. Tu tentes de voir qui pleure, mais tu ne vois rien. Tu soupires, tu aurais voulu dormir un peu plus longtemps, surtout qu'il fait encore nuit. Franchement énervé, tu finis par dire :

_- Que le crétin qui pleure comme une fillette me dise ce qui ne va pas avant que je ne décide d'en faire une descente de lit !_

Les pleures se taisent aussitôt alors qu'un corps vient se coller contre toi, t'entourant de ses bras. Tu reconnais la sensation de ces bras froid et tu devines qui est derrière toi. Tu soupires, tu avais espéré que cela soit lui. Tu veux te retourner, nicher ton visage dans le creux de son épaule, mais tu as bien trop mal pour bouger. Tu entends souffler à ton oreille :

_- Je n'ai pas pu…_

_- Tu n'as pas pu quoi ?_

_- Te tuer… Je devais le faire, car tu vas sûrement tenter de m'éliminer, mais je n'ai pas pu. Quelque chose en moi espère que tu voudras encore de moi…_

_- … Aucune chance…_

Tu sens son corps se crisper, tel un bloc de glace. Tu soupires une énième fois, il faut que tu lui expliques le sens de tes paroles avant qu'il ne parte. Mais tout d'abord, tu tentes de faire fi de ta douleur et tu tourne pour te retrouver face à lui. Tu apposes tes mains sur son dos pour pouvoir mieux te coller contre lui alors que tu loves ton visage contre le corps de l'être en face de toi. Lui, il ne comprend pas. Sa respiration s'est bloquée. Tu te demandes d'ailleurs pourquoi respire-t-il. Peut-être un automatisme du à son ancienne vie humaine, si tant est qu'il fut un humain autrefois. Tu murmures, fermant tes paupières. Tu veux dormir contre lui, avec lui.

_- Aucune chance que je veuille te tuer…_

_- C'est vrai… ? _Fit-il un son d'espérance dans sa voix.

_- … Mais n'espère même pas un élan de pitié de ma part si tu disparais._

Il rit et resserre sa prise autour de ton corps. Le sien est froid, mais tu t'en fous.

_- Un humain voudrait une longue relation avec un vampire ? C'est étrange._

_- C'est mon problème. D'ailleurs tu sais qui je suis, mais…_

_- Mais tu ne sais rien de moi, _coupe-t-il._ Je suis Allen Walker et tu auras toute l'éternité pour me connaître._

_- C'est alléchant comme programme._

Il sourit et te force à relever ton visage pour t'embrasser dans un baiser que tu aimes tant. Ta tête se perd à nouveau dans un brouillard bienfaiteur et tu ronronnes de bien-être alors qu'il cesse le baiser et t'incite à dormir. Tu sais qu'il sera là lorsque tu te réveilleras, c'est une promesse tacite. Alors tu t'endors contre lui, prêt à réclamer d'autres parties de sexe malsaines à l'avenir…


End file.
